1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of fitting a hearing aid system. The present invention also relates to a hearing aid fitting system. The invention further relates to a hearing aid.
Generally a hearing aid system according to the invention is understood as meaning any system which provides an output signal that can be perceived as an acoustic signal by a user or contributes to providing such an output signal, and which has means adapted to compensate for an individual hearing loss of the user or contribute to compensating for the hearing loss of the user. These systems may comprise hearing aids that can be worn on the body or on the head, in particular on or in the ear, or that can be fully or partially implanted. However, a device whose main aim is not to compensate for a hearing loss, for example a consumer electronic device (televisions, hi-fi systems, mobile phones, MP3 players etc.), may also be considered a hearing aid system, provided it has measures for compensating for an individual hearing loss.
Within the present context a hearing aid can be understood as a small, battery-powered, microelectronic device designed to be worn behind or in the human ear by a hearing-impaired user. Prior to use, the hearing aid is adjusted by a hearing aid fitter according to a prescription. The prescription is based on a hearing test, resulting in a so-called audiogram, of the performance of the hearing-impaired user's unaided hearing. The prescription is developed to reach a setting where the hearing aid will alleviate a hearing loss by amplifying sound at frequencies in those parts of the audible frequency range where the user suffers a hearing deficit. A hearing aid comprises one or more microphones, a battery, a microelectronic circuit comprising a signal processor, and an acoustic output transducer. The signal processor is preferably a digital signal processor. The hearing aid is enclosed in a casing suitable for fitting behind or in a human ear.
Within the present context a hearing aid system may comprise a single hearing aid (a so called monaural hearing aid system) or comprise two hearing aids, one for each ear of the hearing aid user (a so called binaural hearing aid system). Furthermore the hearing aid system may comprise an external device, e.g. a smart phone, having software applications adapted to interact with other devices of the hearing aid system. Thus within the present context the term “hearing aid system device” may denote a hearing aid or an external device.
In a traditional hearing aid fitting procedure, the hearing aid user travels to an office of a hearing aid fitter, and the user's hearing aids are adjusted using the fitting equipment that the hearing aid fitter has in his office. Typically the fitting equipment comprises a computer capable of executing the relevant hearing aid programming software and a programming device adapted to provide a link between the computer and the hearing aid. This procedure is disadvantageous in cases where it is difficult or expensive for the hearing aid user to visit a hearing aid fitting office.
2. The Prior Art
Methods for remote fitting of hearing aids have been proposed in the art.
DE-A1-19600234 discloses a method of fitting a hearing aid, wherein data are transmitted from the fitting equipment and to the hearing aid using a remote data transmission link, such that the hearing aid fitting can be carried out practically independent on the distance between the hearing aid user and the hearing aid fitter. In one embodiment the system comprises two computers that are connected using an ISDN link and in another embodiment one of the two computers comprises means for transforming the data, received over the transmission link, into a data format that can be understood by the hearing aid.
DE-U1-29905172 discloses a programming device that can be coupled directly to a telephone line, a modem or a computer, whereby data can be transmitted to and from the programming device. The programming device is adapted to access and adjust the setting of a hearing aid. In this way the hearing aid fitter can adjust the setting of a distant hearing aid using the programming device and a telephone line for providing the data transmission link between the programming device and the fitting software located within the hearing aid fitter's office.
WO-A2-2011/128462 discloses a method for providing distant support to a plurality of personal hearing aid users. Prior to a support session, users are paired with providers by storing a pairing information, and when starting a support session, the stored pairing information is used to determine a support provider. According to an embodiment, data exchanged between the user computer and the supporter computer are relayed by a relay server, whereby both user and support provider may be located behind a firewall.
None of the prior art addresses what will happen in case of a failure of the remote link means, i.e. the internet connection, during a remote fitting session. There is a significant risk that the hearing aid user will be left with a non-functional hearing aid, because some, but not all, relevant hearing aid parameters and settings have been re-programmed and therefore may result in a hearing aid with incompatible data settings.
It is therefore a feature of the present invention to provide a method of remote fitting a hearing aid system that despite a possible failure or interruption of the remote connection will not leave the hearing aid user with a non-functional hearing aid.
It is yet another feature of the present invention to provide a method of remote fitting a hearing aid system that can keep the hearing user informed of possible issues with the remote connection.
It is another feature of the present invention to provide a hearing aid system that is adapted to avoid mal-functioning as a consequence of failure of the remote connection during a remote fitting session of the hearing aid system.
It is yet another feature of the present invention to provide a hearing aid system that is adapted to avoid mal-functioning as a consequence of failure of the remote connection during a remote fitting session of the hearing aid system.
It is still another feature of the present invention to provide an improved remote hearing aid fitting system.